Po (Paws of Destiny)
Summary Upon defeating Kai in the spirit realm with his Hero's Chi that had been passed down by Master Oogway, Po had fulfilled his destiny and had truly become the Dragon Warrior. However, what Po did not expect was to take on four more students during his visit to the Panda Village; four young pandas who had ended up with the powers of the four constellations. Using the knowledge passed down by Oogway, Po finds that he has to train the four children in order to combat the evil forces trying to steal the power of the sacred Wellspring. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, at least 8-A with Hero's Chi | At least High 6-C, at least 6-A in the Spirit Realm, likely far higher Name: Po Ping Origin: Kung Fu Panda Gender: Male Age: 20s Classification: Panda Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kung Fu Master, Weapon Mastery, BFR (Can send foes directly to the spirit realm), Accelerated Development, Resistance to internal attacks, Blunt Force Attacks, Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Transmutation, Pressure Point Techniques and Void Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Can project his chi, as well as Sealing), Life Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Fire Manipulation and limited Absorption, Power Mimicry, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis (With Chi), Flight, limited Acausality (Type 1), Can blind the opponent, Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze the opponent), the ability to manipulate, and absorb Chi as well as break solid matter down into chi and create portals to and from the Spirit Realm, Resurrection, Sealing (With the Spirit Urn), Awakened Power | Same as before, plus Extrasensory Perception (Tracked Jindiao down by following his chi), Soul Manipulation (Can separate a soul from one's body using his chi), Transformation and Large Size (Type 1) in the Spirit Realm Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Po is able to harm opponents who are comparable to him in durability), At least Multi City Block level with Hero's Chi (Immensely stronger than Ke-Pa, should be at least comparable to the Hero's Chi he used to fight Kai. Jindiao stated that Hero's Chi Po was stronger than himself. Po's Hero's Chi was used to throw and violently fragment a large boulder. Staggered the White Bone Demon with his chi, although it is unclear whether he was amped by the wellspring when he did this) | At least Large Island level+ (Immensely stronger than before after being amped by the Wellspring, Po's Wuxi Finger Hold was able to part the clouds over the Panda Village, even without Po's Hero's Chi), at least Continent level+ in the Spirit Realm (Po fought evenly with Jindiao in his true form, who tanked a combination attacks from the four constellations, each of whom should be individually comparable to the chi of Master Black Tortoise, who could stop a life-wiping meteor from hitting the Earth), likely far higher (Jindiao had absorbed the power of the Wellspring, which was described as "endless" as well as the source of all light in the universe) Speed: At least Supersonic (Faster than his KFP3 self), higher with Hero's Chi | At least Supersonic, likely far higher (Tracked Jindiao within the depths of the Spirit Realm, and kept up with him in combat) Lifting Strength: Class M (Grappled with Tai Lung) | At least Class M (Restrained Jindiao in his true form, who should be immensely superior to his vulture form who could lift a large boulder) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, at least Multi-City Block Class with chi amplification | At least Large Island Class+ (Slightly staggered Jindiao in his dragon form with a series of physical strikes), at least Continent Class+ in the Spirit Realm, likely far higher Durability: At least City Block level (Should be superior to his KFP3 self), at least Multi-City Block level with Hero's Chi (Took attacks from Jindiao) | At least Large Island level+, at least Continent level+ in the Spirit Realm (Took chi attacks from Jindiao), likely far higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, up to dozens of meters with non-chi techniques, Low Multiversal with chi techniques (Even characters who are completely inexperienced with chi, such as the panda villagers, are capable of projecting their chi between universes. With Po's Mastery of Chi, Po was capable of travelling from the Spirit Realm back to the Mortal Realm) | Tens of meters due to sheer size (in the Spirit Realm), standard melee range otherwise, Low Multiversal with chi techniques (Po sensed Jindiao's chi in the depths of the Spirit Realm, and is comparable to Jindiao who changed the entirety of the Spirit Realm) Standard Equipment: The Spirit Urn Intelligence: Po is a very skilled combatant and teacher, being able to learn quickly and is pretty good at improvising strategies on the spot. He was a threat to Jindiao who has well over 1000 years of Kung Fu experience. Weaknesses: Can accidentally blind himself if he uses the Golden Lotus Clap without closing his eyes, he cannot access his dragon form outside of the Spirit Realm, and if Po dies in the Spirit Realm, he dies for good. Key: Paws of Destiny Base | Post-Wellspring amp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Dreamworks Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mammals Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Dragons Category:Paws of Destiny Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6